<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here comes his sun by weightyghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517031">here comes his sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts'>weightyghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, and second kiss, narrowly avoided angst, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus hadn’t even noticed the open window until Sirius had left, seemingly taking all the warmth of the room with him. </p><p>Sirius was like that. </p><p>He was the sun."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here comes his sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The door slammed shut behind him, the percussion reverberating up Remus’ spine and rattling the old wooden legs of the four beds. Remus still sat in the middle of his, slowly lowering his hands from where they had briefly -<em>briefly- </em>cupped Sirius’ face. </p><p>Disappointment, rejection, and shame buzzed around him, stinging the hollow of his throat and the back of his neck, making him feel dizzy and itchy. </p><p>A January breeze blew in, Peter must have left the window open again, and Remus shivered, though he couldn’t blame the cold air for the goosebumps on his skin. They were a lingering manifestation of pleasure from the blazing look Sirius had given him before barreling off his bed and over to Remus, kissing the surprise off his face and swallowing his sigh of relief. </p><p><em> Finally, </em> he’d thought, locking away the feelings of not good enough, not human enough, that tried to wiggle their way in, insistent like Padfoot when he wanted to crawl under Remus’ blanket, or James when he tried to crawl into Lily’s heart. </p><p>And then Remus had reached up, wanting to touch, to give as he was being given, after months, years, really, of boundless yearning to do exactly this. He brushed his fingertips along Sirius’ marble cheekbones, the lightest of grazes, as light as the wind now chilling Remus to the bone, but it caused an immediate reaction. </p><p>Sirius drew back sharply, eyes widening as if waking from a spell.</p><p>
  <em> “I- Sorry- I have to go.” </em>
</p><p>And so he did. </p><p>Remus hadn’t even noticed the open window until Sirius had left, seemingly taking all the warmth of the room with him. </p><p>Sirius was like that. </p><p>He was the sun. Giving everything he had, all his warmth and light, to the people he cared about, the people who revolved around him, hoping to stay close but not get burnt. </p><p>Though, maybe it was Remus who gave all of himself to Sirius, unconditionally. When winter would suddenly come, Sirius would be far and distant, and Remus would be lost and cold. </p><p>He started to pull the blanket around him, preparing to hibernate, before he heard the increasing volume of thundering footsteps. The door burst open, bouncing off the hinges and shutting itself neatly again. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry- that was stupid. I shouldn’t have left.” </em>
</p><p>Sirius whirled into the room like a tornado of beautiful chaos, breathing hard from running up the six flights of stairs to their dorm, and came to a halt in front of Remus, grabbing his face and tilting it up so he would look into Sirius’ stormy eyes. </p><p>
  <em> “I was- no, doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have left you, Moony. I don’t want to, I promise.” </em>
</p><p>Remus gazed at his tempestuous friend, feeling heat radiating off him in flares, caressing Remus’ body and soul. </p><p>He smiled at his sun. </p><p>The grin of breathtaking joy he received in return thawed Remus from the inside out, as if he’d drunk his mother’s hot cocoa that she would shove into his frozen fingers after hours of playing in the snow.</p><p>He could taste the rich chocolate even now. </p><p>Or maybe that was Sirius’ divine lips on his, kissing promises into his mouth. </p><p>Remus sighed in relief for a second time, and sent the same promises back. </p><p>
  <em> I won’t leave.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I won’t let you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll keep you warm.  </em>
</p><p>And so he did. </p><p> </p><p>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this short scene playing out in my head for weeks -Sirius panicking and walking out on Remus after their first kiss, but coming right back with apologies and Remus' face lighting up like the sun had come out- and I had to write it down. I hope it worked and you enjoyed reading it :)<br/>Feedback is always appreciated! xx</p><p>PS: Find me on instagram @weightyghosts0 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>